Michelle's Mother's Day Part 2
by Mabel201
Summary: Squeal to Michelle's Mother's Day Part 1 and now Michelle puts her plan in action.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle's Mother's Day Part 2

I do not own Full House or its characters

Chapter 1

Sunday morning Michelle woke up early and sat on the couch she heard her Uncle Jesse and the twins getting ready to spend mother's day with Jesse and Becky's mom. As Michelle heard them talking she thought to herself _Nicky and Alex are extremely lucky that they have a mom to spend mother's day with because no one in this house except for me knows what is like not to have a mom to celebrate mother's with and it terrible hearing all these great stories about what Uncle Jesse's or Dad's mom did for them but I know I will never have these stories as my mom died when I was 3 months old _and as she was thinking to herself she heard the rest getting ready for mother's day and talking about what they were going to do today she remembered what they asked her last night.

**Flashback:** Saturdaynight

It was DJ who asked first hey Michelle would you like to come with me and Kimmy tomorrow and spend mother's day with us and Michelle said no because she would like she would be in the way and then Stephanie asked if she would like to come spend mother's day with her and Gia and to Stephanie Michelle said politely no and Joey overheard the discussion and asked Michelle if she would like to spend mother's day with him and his mom and she said no because it should just be Joey and his mom tomorrow and then Uncle Jesse overheard Joey talking and then asked Michelle if she would like to spend mother's day with him and Becky and the twins and Becky mom and Jesse's mom tomorrow and Michelle said no because she didn't won't to feel like she belong there. At last Danny heard the commotion and knew what they were talking about and then asked if Michelle wanted to spend mother's day with him and grandma and she no it should just the two of them and Michelle went up the stairs to her room which she shares with Stephanie and goes and sits on her bed and thinks to herself the true reason she didn't want to go with her family tomorrow.

POV Michelle

_They just don't get it I can't go with any of them because none of mothers they will be with tomorrow are my mother and isn't the same and it isn't fair that they have gotten to will continue to celebrate mother's day while I never got to but then again the world is never fair and I have a plan for tomorrow._

End of Flashback.

The sound of people leaving the house brought Michelle out her thoughts and back to reality and in few hours she will in her own special way celebrate mother's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle's Mother's Day Part 2

I do not own Full House or its characters

Chapter 2

It's Sunday morning and the Tanner family except Michelle have left the house to spend their Mother's Day. But Michelle stayed home because she had no mother to spend Mother's Day with because her mom died when Michelle was 3 months old. But Michelle had a plan and that was to get some Daises and take her Mother's Day card she made in class on Friday to her mother's grave. Now she has finished her breakfast and got dressed for the day and now she has started looking in her dad's room for the name of the cemetery her mom was buried in. So where does dad keep his copies of the documents from the cemetery where mom is buried at and that tell you where in the cemetery mom's grave is located Michelle said to herself. As she continued to look she finally found them in a box in a corner of her dad's closet hidden behind his clothes that were hanging. So Michelle pulled out the box and opened it up all the way and looked through it and found the document she was looking for and Michelle found out that her mom was buried in Heavenly Acres Memorial Cemetery and that Pamela Tanner is buried in row 10 grave number 2. Michelle then located a flower shop near the cemetery and then she gathered her things and made sure the house was locked and then left through the front door and locked it. Michelle then climbed on her bike and pedaled to the the flower shop and with her allowance money she buys some daises and then got back on her bike and pedaled to the cemetery.

**Sorry I have been gone for two years i was busy and school got in the way and of course I had to watch Fuller House so don****'****t worry I plan to finish this story soon.**


End file.
